Lo que alguna vez fueron
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sunny/Claire:."Pero de vez en cuando ellas volvían a ser lo que alguna vez fueron. Entonces volvían a ser sonrisas, bromas, charlas, abrazos y algún que otro beso fugitivo que decidía encontrar los labios de la otra" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Plot (c) MC. Sí, una debe conformarse con tramas, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? u.ú

**Claim: **Sunny/Claire —saben que soy una cracker sin puto remedio, no se sorprendan xD

**Advertencias: **Femslash, pipol, femslash, porque no puedo hacer algo que sea simple amistad y bleh, yo soy pervertida perdida y lo saben. Aunque es suavecito ;D

**Notas: **En este fic, Claire y Sunny se llevan cronológicamente como cuatro o cinco años, y no, no respeté eso de la diferencia de edades, porque sino, Claire seguiría siendo bebé. Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. Enjoy ppl.

-

-

* * *

**Lo que alguna vez fueron**

* * *

Claire todavía recuerda cuando la conoció en la playa de Olympia, Washington, en una de sus incursiones al solitario, cuando Quil estaba de patrulla por los alrededores. Tendría unos diecisiete en aquella época, y estaba sumamente aburrida allí, puesto que había crecido allí toda su vida, y lo único que seguía pareciéndole divertido en aquella playa donde nunca parecía salir el sol era el recolectar piedras por colores. Por eso cuando la vio caerse debido a que tropezó con uno de los troncos caídos y blancos por la sal del mar, no dudó en ir a ayudarle. Quizá sería una novedad en su vida rutinaria y monótona (recuerda ese _«¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste algún daño?» _cuando la alcanzó, al lado de la orilla_, _y ese _«Uh, gracias, estoy bien» _que obtuvo por respuesta cuando ella intentó levantarse pero su rodilla venció y cayó de bruces al suelo, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento de que le dolía verdaderamente fuerte allí. El _«Te has dado un buen porrazo, ¿a que no? Está sangrando, quédate quieta» _que soltó ella luego, con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse al agua y tomar un poco entre sus manos para echarla sobre la herida, lavándola. Y luego la explicación de que la sal le haría bien aunque ardiese, y que ella sabía del tema, porque se había dado bastantes porrazos y golpes y morados como para que Emily le enseñara de primeros auxilios y remedios caseros. El _«Soy Claire, por cierto»_ que escapó junto a una sonrisa amable y el _«Sunny»_ con el que le respondió la muchacha. Todo eso recuerda, y recuerda que pensó que allí habría una amistad).

Claire había encontrado una amiga que sin dudas era toda una novedad, porque se veía a leguas que no era de allí, y por más de que fuera mayor a ella cronológicamente, no lo era tanto físicamente, puesto que Sunny era bien menuda y Claire hasta le llevaba unos centímetros de altura (y Sunny, el alma, con quien verdaderamente ella hablaba, no era más adulta que Claire, y disfrutaba de las charlas, los helados y las salidas con ella, porque siempre se había sentido atemorizada y perdida en ese mundo de humanos violentos, y había encontrado por primera vez a una muchacha humana que no lo fuera, porque Claire era todas sonrisas y amabilidad, alegría y diversión).

Y luego recuerda que la amistad creció y se extendió a partir de ese momento. Recuerda que ellas eran charlas en la plaza hasta el atardecer o en el centro de la ciudad al que iban a menudo, donde se sentaban a tomar helados hasta que sus cerebros se congelasen. Eran llantos compartidos por varios motivos, entre los cuales destacaban siempre Quil, Kyle, el Instituto, problemas con la manada y complicaciones por lo de Jodi, y menciones de que la vida de una era aburrida y que la otra por más que amara dónde vivía ahora, en algunos momentos exrañaba ciertos aspectos de los otros sitios en los que había vivido (y ninguna develaba sus secretos nunca, tratando de protegerlos con verdades disfrazadas y torceduras en sus historias). Recuerda que ellas eran un sentimiento cada vez más fuerte en el pecho de la otra, uno cálido que ahogaba y confundía, pero que era extremadamente agradable y parecía haberse implantado allí, echando raíces. Eran recíprocas, porque cada una lo veía en los ojos de la otra, porque era perderse en los ojos de la otra por horas y horas para poder encontrarse. Era un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en su forma de verla, y era agradable.

Ellas eran constantes risas, bromas, gestos de gratitud, abrazos y juegos. Eran charlas, llantos y consejos. Eran algún beso escondido, travieso y atrevido de vez en cuando, manos que acariciaban con cierta lujuria, deseando ir por debajo de la ropa, pero sabiendo que no podían llegar a algo más. Ellas eran expertas en la otra, porque se conocían de memoria y con los ojos cerrados. Eran una sensación en el pecho que les hacía sonreírse y no pensar que lo que hacían no era bien visto.

Ellas eran todo eso y quizá más. Lo fueron, porque todo pareció terminar en cuanto el tiempo pasó y ellas crecieron, cuando tuvieron que salir al mundo a buscar empleo y hacer sus vidas y parecía que ya no había tiempo para la amistad o algo más.

Pero de vez en cuando ellas volvían a ser lo que alguna vez fueron, cuando se encontraban en algún lugar. Entonces volvían a ser sonrisas, bromas, charlas, abrazos y algún que otro beso fugitivo que decidía encontrar los labios de la otra por cuenta propia. Y volver a ser lo que alguna vez fueron parecía llenar aquel vacío que se había instalado en ambas, haciéndolas anhelar por la otra de vez en cuando.

* * *

_&._


End file.
